ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Disney's All New House of Mouse Episodes
This is the List for Disney's All New House of Mouse Episodes Which Will Be Aired on Disney Channel and ABC Family in United States and Family Channel in Canada. List of Episodes: Season One 1. Welcome Back to the House of Mouse: Welcome back to the House of Mouse! Mickey and his new pals Oswald and Sora are haunted by evil spirits, likely from the live-action world, among them Fruma Sarah. 2. The Day of Selena's Secret Dairy: Selena has a secret diary she hid under Hades's table. 3. Donald's Night Out: Donald leaves the House of Mouse briefly for a night out at Club Duck... 4. Sora's House of Surprises: Sora invites all of Imaginationland on his birthday. 5. Goofy for a Week: Everyone dresses up like Goofy. 6. Mickey's & Minnie's Wedding Anniversary: It is the anniversary of Mickey and Minnie's wedding. 7. The Revenge of Friday the 13th: Mortimer, with his Jason Voorhees mask, attacks the House of Mouse! If only Supergoof can stop him... 8. The Best Song of Music: Music in the House of Mouse is back! 9. Let's Go Up, Up, Up and Away: Mary Poppins helps the others fly. 10. Rockin' in the House: Rock of Ages at the House of Mouse?! Powerfully perfect! 11. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Selena Gets Stuck: The four get stuck in a puzzle. 12. How Miley Got In: Miley got Filled in Jelly Jam After a Bucket Spilled Her on Accident. 13. Roxas' Embarrassing Day: Roxas is sent by a mysterious evil, only to be embarassed. 14. Pete Does It Again: Pete, again?! He's after the treasure of the Fox Box! 15. Who is Shelby Marx?: Shelby Marx enters the House of Mouse. 16. The Land of Sand: The House of Mouse and all of Toontown is turned to sand by an unknown witch or vizier. 17. Don't Get the Feel of the Wheel: Pete, Mortimer, and the Phantom Blot create a wheel trap for Mickey and his pals! 18. Donald's House of Duck: Donald Duck turns the House of Mouse into the House of Duck! 19. What Ever Happened to Minnie?: Minnie falls asleep because of the Poisoned Apple. 20. House of Caribbean: Pete's pirates, including Magica De Spell and Flintheart, invade the House of Mouse! 21. Follow Your Nose: Mickey's nose is missing! 22. Kairi's Birthday Present: Kairi's Birthday is here! 23. I've Got Nerves and Feeling: Touching Day at the House of Mouse is here! 24. Pluto to the Rescue: While Magica De Spell sings Anthem from Chess, Pluto sees Mickey and the rest put in a musical trance! 25. To Save a House: Pete plans to knock over the House of Mouse and replace it with a leisure center. 26. Smile While We Work: Scrooge McDuck forces Cinderella to works while smiling. Season Two 1. Out of Adventure: Mickey, as the Scarlet Pimpernel, is out for an adventure. 2. Non-Disney Cut-outs: Non-Disney Characters Were Having a Good Time. 3. House of Toys: Lotso tries to take over Mickey's House of Mouse and turn it into a House of Toys. 4. House of Worship: The House of Mouse is a place of worship, too? 5. House of Darkness: Pete takes over the House of Mouse with Nightmare Moon and Samhain by his side. 6. House of Gold: Midas turns the house to gold. 7. House of Would: Holli Would takes Sora's and Mickey's place. 8. All-New Villains: General Woundwort, Claudandus, and Pete team up to try to take over the House of Mouse. 9. Live Action Follies: Live Action Characters first appear, such as Christine Daae and Jack Sparrow. 10. Tyler and Javert: Tyler and Javert meet forever. 11. Girly Man: A man is girly! Mickey has to restore the she-man! 12. Buffalax Day: Buffalax Day, or Soramimi Day in Japan, is a mishearing festival held at the House of Mouse! 13. 88 Constellations: Mickey and Sora installs Stellarium, and all the constellations come to life! 14. Miley's Second Chance: Miley has a chance she has-- saving the House of Mouse's money. 15. Little Boys: Nice boys and evil boys, what Mickey and Sora depents on, befriend each hero and villain. 16. Pete's Pets: The Brave Little Toaster reveals that Pete has Pets. He has to stop him! 17. House of Nezzer: Mr. Nezzer turns the House of Mouse into his own clubhouse. 18. No More Sleep: Everyone went to Sleep (Except for Pluto) 19. Hold On To Your Seatbelts!: Cars Characters first appear. 20. PSA Day: And knowing is half the battle for the House of Mouse. 21. CGI Action: CGI Characters were Having a Party. 22. King of Stone: A king of stone turns people to stone, and only Sora and Mickey must stop him! 23. The Part of the Problem: When Optimus Prime loses his arm to Gargamel, there is a problem with his weaponry! 24. Frozen People and Animals in Different Poses: Time has frozen for the audience, and only Mickey, Minnie, Goofy, Donald, Sora, Miley, Demi, Clara, Clarabelle, Horace, and Pluto, who were all unaffected, have to find out why...! 25. Pete's Demolition Team: Pete hires Zygon, Nekron, Blackwolf, King Haggard, Drake, and other villains to try and make Mickey and Sora perish. 26. Hotel House of Mouse: The House of Mouse has a hotel, or rather, Hotel of Mouse. Season Three 1. You Can't Stop The Beat: The famed Hairspray song appears! 2. World Cup Superstars 32: 32 of the World Cup's heroes appear. 3. Hetalia: Hetalia characters appear. 4. Anime Land: Anime heroes and villains appear. 5. Unused and Unsung Power Rangers: The House of Mouse is filled with unused Super Sentai Rangers! 6. Optimus: Tanabata in the House of Mouse is never the same without Optimus Prime. 7. Bollywood Time!: Dusty Crophopper loves Ishani, so he loves Bollywood, too! 8. Pete's Love Song: Pete wants to love his wife. 9. The Starlight Express: A train approaches the House of Mouse, but could it be the legendary, god-like train Starlight Express? 10. Beware the Phantom of the Opera: The Phantom of the Opera appears during a stageshow act to collapse a chandelier onto the House of Mouse. 11. Have You Seen Sweeney Todd?: Sweeney Todd, the murderer of thousands and the helper of the Phantom Blot, has been hiding in the basement. 12. Where's Wally?: WALL-E discovers where Wally's hat was, and the people in the House of Mouse have to find Wally. 13. The Starfire Champion: Defying Gravity is a major song in this episode. Donald uses his voice-changing pill. Vytor helps him out. 14. We Are V.R. WITCH: The V.R. Troopers and WITCH don't get on with each other! 15. Cryptid Day: Cryptids are in the House of Mouse. 16. Vrak of the Messiah: Vrak, at Christmastime, wants to be the Messiah. 17. Death's Door: Death has come to every door, especially the House of Mouse! 18. Violent Stuff: The Purge is an annual event to which violence, blood, gore, sex, strong language, pedophilia, molesting, theft, and murder, among others, are legal, and emergency services were suspended by the Polite Leader. Mickey must stop the Purge! 19. Swat Kats: After watching a Hammer horror film, Don't, the Swat Kats are scared of it, so the crew of Star Fleet make them watch an action film instead. 20. Twilight's Sparkling Joy: Twilight Sparkle wishes that joy would come to her every Children's Day. 21. Memory: Strider Hiryu's memory has been wiped out by Agent Smith. 22. The Guardians of the Galaxy: The Guardians of the Galaxy appear. 23. Marvel vs DC: The Marvel and DC Heroes and Villains don't get along together, don't they? 24. Saving the Game: Mario and Sonic assist Fuleco on beating the Gladiators and Pete. 25. One Day More: One day more 'til the destruction of the House of Mouse! 26. Moral Kombat: Scorpion from the Netherrealm learns morals of real life. (Rated TV-PG-V due to 20% of the Mortal Kombat elements appeared in this episode) Season Four 1. Age of Metal Ultron: TBA 2. Darla Dimple's Revenge: Girlfriends Dates: Going Have Adventures Category:Disney's All New House of Mouse